Passion Deranged
by NeroAnne
Summary: After a car accident takes away Jeff's best friend, he is determined to bring her back. Using witchcraft, he attempts to resurrect his dead friend and ends up conjuring demons into the house he shares with his older brother and his brother-in-law. SLASH.
1. Conjuring

_Title: Passion Deranged_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: After a car accident takes away Jeff Hardy's best friend, he is determined to bring her back. Using witchcraft, he attempts to resurrect his dead friend and ends up conjuring demons into the house he shares with his older brother and his brother-in-law. Slash._

_Note: -_- Damn dreams._

_{P.D}_

**Chapter 1. Conjuring**

"What do you think?"

Green eyes regarded the house with carefully. It was a mansion. Or, it could very well be. The damn thing had to have at least four stories. It was shaped almost like a castle, and it was surrounded by large trees that looked as if they had seen better days. A black iron gate served as the perimeter for the large area and the whole _house_ was painted an elegant ivory with black windows. There were even a couple of balconies.

It was lovely. In a very lovely area where all the other houses looked identical to it. But this one…this one was slightly darker than the rest.

"This is very beautiful," a soft, mesmerized tone drifted throughout the cold air. "How was it we were able to afford this, Matt?" a bit of suspicion followed the last sentence.

Grinning widely, Matt Hardy turned to look at his life-partner. "Why do you have that kind of tone?" his warm brown eyes traced over the lighter features of his family. His chocolate curls were tied back in a low ponytail but a few unruly curls wisped in the direction of his eyes because of the wind. He pushed the strands of hair away.

"Because we just bought a _manor _instead of a house and even though we both make good money-" hazel eyes shined with mirth, "we don't make manor-buying kind of good money."

"Come on, Addams," Matt soothed, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist, "It was for sale and no one was buying it. It had our names written all over it and we can afford it." He rolled down the sleeves of the dark shirt he was wearing, feeling the breeze pick up.

Adam, his longish blonde hair framing his face beautifully, bit his bottom lip skeptically, "I don't know. It looks a bit spooky, and it feels really cold." He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans that hugged his legs enough to be comfortable. Rubbing his arms, he turned to the last member of their family, smiling hesitantly. "What do you think, Jeffrey?"

"Don't call me Jeffrey," the smaller blonde muttered. "And I don't care about the house. I don't care about how Matt bought it and I don't care about _either_ of you." He hoisted his bag up his shoulder, causing the strap of his black wifebeater to slip down, and walked towards the iron gate, "I'm going to pick out a room. Don't touch the rest of my things, I'll get them myself." His black pants dragged beneath his dark boots a little bit, the waistband of the bottoms sliding off his hips to reveal the lily white skin underneath.

Matt frowned after his sibling, "Glad you like it," he called sarcastically, sighing when Jeff didn't reply. He turned to look at his partner and winced, seeing the hurt look in those lovely eyes, "Adam, darling…" he didn't know what to say.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Adam whispered, kicking at the dirt beneath his shoe. "I'm trying so hard to make him accept me into his life…_our_ life…"

Matt licked his lips, "Jeff's…been really weird ever since the accident, love. I don't even know who he is anymore." It was true. It had been nine months since the car accident that killed Trish Stratus, Jeff's best friend and the light of his life.

Jeff had been the one driving. And for three months after, blamed himself for an accident that was caused by him picking up his cell phone to text Matt about how far away they were from the house.

Gone was Jeff's light, leaving behind a cold, dark shell. His eyes lost their friendly sparkle, his lips had forgotten how to form a smile and his mysterious yet down-to-earth personality all but abandoned him.

Adam shrugged, "I guess I should give him some more time. Trish was everything to Jeff."

Matt chuckled, "I remember when they met. Jeff was always a rebel, always trying to do things that'll leave others wondering just how the hell he did them. He was thirteen when he met Trish. The one girl who could care less about the fact that he could do flips and tricks on a bike but that thought the world of him when he would sit for hours and draw or write poetry."

Adam smiled as Matt pulled out his wallet, taking out a small photo of the two. "Wow, she was pretty," Trish's brown eyes were as bright as her beautiful smile, her hair in blonde layers, touching at her shoulders. She had her arms wrapped around an equally blonde Jeff, who was grinning widely and hugging the girl back. "They were a really cute couple."

Matt shook his head, "They weren't a couple. Jeff's not interested in girls, but for Trish, he'd bend himself backwards just to see her smile." Sighing, he placed the picture back into his wallet.

Adam blinked, "Oh, so Jeff is…"

"I'm not even sure," Matt admitted, "Jeff's never shown interest in anyone else but Trish and our family. I've never seen him with any other girl or any other guy. Anytime I'd tease him about Trish being his future wife, he'd just go all red in the cheeks and brush me off."

Adam sighed, "I'll give him some more space. Maybe he'll open up to me soon."

"Good idea, beautiful."

_[P.D.]_

That night, Jeff sat on the floor of his room. He'd insisted on picking the largest room on the left side of the house, leaving the right side to Matt and Adam. He'd also made sure to pick the darkest and coldest room. It'd be perfect.

He had brushed off Adam's concerns about the room not having any carpeting. Jeff didn't need a carpet. His emerald eyes scanned the worn, darkened floor-boards and smirked, glancing over at his box of chalk. Carpet would have been useless.

He'd already unpacked all his stuff. Or, he'd unpacked _her_ stuff. Jeff sighed, running a hand through his silky hair as he thought about how Trish's mom just willingly gave him her dresser-drawer vanity, her hairbrush and hand mirror, her bed comforters and pillow-cases and even the slight make-up Trish used to wear including lip balm, lip glosses, eye-liner and some mascara.

"_She meant a lot to you," Alice, Trish's mom, had said tearfully, "And I can't stand to look at these things. They all remind me too much of her." _

Jeff had put his clothes in that dresser, sighing as he did so, smelling her flowery Gardenia scent already sinking into his clothes. Her vanity mirror was cleaned to perfection, not a smudge in sight. Atop the counter of it, he'd placed her make-up in a tin box along with dozens of picture frames that either housed pictures of her, or her with him.

His eyes lingered on one picture in particular. The last picture he'd ever taken with her. They were standing outside the theatre, their tongues stuck out in an attempt to look silly. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a pink lining and he was wearing a black wife-beater, the slim but toned muscles in his arms flexed slightly as he held her close.

Jeff may not have been in love with Trish…but damn, did he love her.

Feeling his eyes begin to water, Jeff snarled and kicked his door open when someone began to knock. He glared up at his stunned brother, "I asked you not to bother me," he choked out, biting his lower lip harshly.

"Jeff, I…" unable to finish his sentence, Matt tugged him younger brother into a tight embrace, kissing the blonde's temple as he felt to boy begin to shake and sob.

"It's my fault, Matty," Jeff sobbed loudly, "I killed her, I _killed_ Trish!"

Matt quickly lifted his younger brother into his arms and shut the door behind them. He made his way to the bed, laying down and pulling Jeff on top and began to hum and rock their bodies, whispering softly to his distraught sibling.

After a few minutes of Jeff crying away his anger, pain, sorrow and hate into Matt's shirt, there was silence. Matt chose this time to talk.

"Jeff, darling," Matt murmured gently, "it's not your fault, baby. You didn't kill your best friend. You know that she'd hate for you to blame yourself. Jeff, in the world we live in today, everyone texts while driving!"

Jeff didn't respond for a several minutes but when he did, his words shocked the ravenette. "I like Adam. You know that, right?"

"Uh…" Matt smiled sheepishly, "then why are you so cruel to him?"

"…He looks like her," Jeff whispered softly. "Adam reminds me of Trish. The blonde hair. The warm eyes. They are both Canadian and both really like hockey. Trish has…had the same jersey that Adam has. It pains me."

Ah. Now it made sense.

"I understand, Jeff, but maybe you should try cutting him some slack. Adam really wants to be close to you. Give him a chance. Why don't we have dinner together? Come on down."

Jeff sighed but complied. "Alright. I am a bit hungry."

"That a boy!"

_[P.D]_

Adam hummed to himself as he set the table, beaming once he finished. The large table could seat a family of ten but with just the three of them, it had looked sort of pathetic so he'd made sure to add some candles and décor to the table.

He turned, blinking in surprise as green eyes stared at him, a red tint on pale cheeks. He smiled warmly, "Hi, Jeff. Dinner is ready. It's steak, potatoes and vegetables. Is that alright with you or should I make you something different?"

Jeff nodded quickly, "That's fine," he flushed harder, "and listen, I'm really sorry. I've been a real monster to you lately and that's not who I am at all. I just…" he sighed, "I remember Trish when I see you and it's really hard for me to accept she's gone."

Adam placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, kid. I know you're torn up inside. Let's just forget all that, yeah? I'm glad you'll be eating with us." He frowned, "and I'm sorry I remind you so much of her."

Jeff shrugged, "You're both beautiful," he said bashfully, "it's kind of hard not to notice."

Adam smiled softly and led him to a seat. "Hope you like the food. How much do you usually eat?"

"Not a lot lately," Jeff confessed, "I've sort of lost my appetite. I'll be alright with a small portion of everything."

Adam nodded, "And to drink?"

Jeff blinked thoughtfully.

"_That stuff is gross," Jeff watched as Trish sipped at her cup of herbal tea. "How can you drink it? It's got no flavor."_

_Trish narrowed her eyes as Jeff chugged down half of his bottle of Mountain Dew, "It's healthy, Jeff! That soda stuff isn't good for you."_

"_Healthy is boo-ring," Jeff grinned as Trish sniffed indignantly._

"Uh, herbal tea." He lowered his head as Adam looked at him in confusion, "if we have it…"

Smiling once more, the taller blonde nodded, "Sure. I usually drink it before bed but I don't mind brewing you some." As he left the room, Jeff fought hard not to follow Adam with his eyes.

Fuck, why did he have to look so much like her?

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Jeff bowed his head, waiting for Matt and Adam to come back to the table so they could eat.

A while later, and Jeff was back in his room, staring at the book in front of him. He turned the pages slowly, his eyes skimming over the chapter text before pausing, swallowing as he found what he was looking for.

A knock on his door caused him to jump but he stayed silent, watching the door knob carefully. When it didn't begin to turn, his eyes lowered to the bottom of the door, seeing the shadow at the door move away.

Exhaling, he looked backed down at the chapter.

_**Chapter 13. Resurrecting the Dead**_

Jeff stood, making his way to his chalk. He grabbed a white piece and drew a pentagram on the hard-wood floors, smiling as the color easily rubbed onto the wood. He then drew a perfect circle around the pentagram and glanced down at the book.

As the book instructed, he placed several candles at the sharp end of each side of the pentagram and then he looked down to the third step.

**3. Place the items belonging to the deceased in the center of the pentagram.**

Jeff looked to Trish's vanity. Licking his lips, he grabbed Trish's mirror and held it up to his face. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. He'd always been pale…

"_Your skin is so pretty, Jeff! It's like milk and so soft!" Trish cooed, stroking her best friend's cheek as he rested his head on her lap. _

But now his pallor rivaled a ghost.

"It'll be okay," Jeff whispered to his reflection. "Once I get my girl back…everything will be perfect."

He placed the mirror in the center of the pentagram and quickly read the last step, frowning and murmuring the words to himself slowly. Glancing at the clock, Jeff saw it was the perfect time. After turning off his light and making sure the candles were lit, he stood, his arms opening as he looked down at the mirror in the center of the symbol.

"_Heal mitä on loukkaantunut_." Jeff inhaled slowly, and preceded, "_Tuokaa takaisin mikä kerran oli minun_." Jeff spoke clearly, his hands tightening into fists as he finished. Once he uttered the last word, a flash of white light blinded him, causing him to shield his eyes for a few seconds.

"Jeff…"

His emerald eyes looked up immediately, heart beating wildly as he recognized the voice. Her voice.

"Jeff…oh, God…" And there she was, beautiful as ever. Her hair was shining brightly, her body covered in white but there was something wrong…

Her eyes. Why did she look so afraid?

"Jeff, what did you do?" Trish whispered sadly.

"T-Trish," Jeff's hand reached out to touch his girl but he was stunned when her face melted into a mask of pure horror. As he raced toward her, he felt a force knock him off his feet. He flew into the wall of his room and grunted on impact, collapsing onto the ground.

As his eyes weakly looked about, the last thing he could remember was two figures staring down at him. Two very intimidating figures. One dressed in all black and one dressed in red and black wearing a mask.

"Stupid boy." The one in black husked, chuckling as Jeff's eyes closed completely.

[P.D]

_YES. I WILL update Screamworks. YES I am alive. NO I'm not giving up on Rapture and The Burning. YES I'll be updating all of my fics in progress soon. _

_Hi. _

_So, let me fill you in on a couple shit that's been happening to me. On Thanksgiving last year (2011), I was on my way to Jacksonville to spend the holiday with my entire family. Sadly, we didn't reach out destination. In the car, my parents and my younger brother and I felt true fear and horror. _

_Our back tire exploded and we slid down the road and ended up flipping three times before the car finally skidded to a stop and had us upside down. It felt like a few minutes and I woke up on the floor, or should I say roof, of the car. My mouth was busted open and I was bruised all over. _

_My younger brother got a cut on his hand and some bruising, same with my dad. My mom's injury was the only serious one and ever that wasn't as bad as what could have happened. _

_Basically, we almost died. Or we should have. That car was MUFFED UP. Luckily no one else got injured. There was no traffic. _

_I tell you though…the fear that goes through you when you hear your mother scream in terror. I'll never forget that. _

_The whole thing left me a bit weird and even now I still have trouble understanding what even happened. _

_But yeah. I'm alive. And I'm still kicking. *smile*_

_Review if you want!_


	2. FlatLiner

_Title: Passion Deranged_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: After a car accident takes away Jeff Hardy's best friend, he is determined to bring her back. Using witchcraft, he attempts to resurrect his dead friend and ends up conjuring demons into the house he shares with his older brother and his brother-in-law. Slash._

_{P.D}_

**Chapter 2. Flat-Liner**

"Jeff?" There was knocking on his door but it sounded like it was coming from right behind his ear. "Jeff, it's time for school! Come on, I'll give you a ride." Adam's footsteps could be heard moving down the hall.

His emerald eyes slowly opening, Jeff took in his surroundings. He was on the floor, his shoulders and head propped up against the hard-wood door behind him. His lower body was stretched out on the floor and from his position; he could see the book of witchcraft lying closed at the center of the pentagram.

Jeff stood slowly, wincing as his muscles cracked. He raised a hand and touched at the back of his head. His fingers moved over a small bump that was hidden in his hair. Wincing, he removed his hand and looked around, feeling his body go cold.

"Trish?" he whispered, eyes looking out for his light. "Darlin?" he looked everywhere. He got down on his knees, staring under his bed. He jerked open the closet only to find mothballs and some dust. Finally, he looked behind the vanity and he sighed softly.

Nothing.

"Jeff!" Matt called from downstairs, causing him to jump, "Come on, bro! Adam and I have to drop you off now so we can make it to work!"

Sighing in disappointment, Jeff quickly pulled on a dark blue hoodie over his black wife-beater. He shoved his feet into his shoes and tied his hair up in a loose bun. "I'm coming!" he called down to Matt, grabbing his messenger bag as he quickly darted out of the room.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the whispers began.

"Please, please," she begged, her head bowed, "don't hurt him. He didn't know." She whimpered as large hands grabbed her by her arms, shaking her so hard that her blonde hair whipped over her vision. Through wisps of blonde hair, she was able to see cold blue eyes glaring at her.

"He should have known that what he was doing was _stupid_," the man hissed angrily, his mouth set in a snarl, "Do you know what he's done? He's let **them** out! He opened a portal into their world and I can't stop them this time!"

"W-why not?" Trish jumped as a loud chuckle sounded from Jeff's closet. She turned her head, watching with horrified eyes as the same two demons that appeared before Jeff last night came to stand near her.

"He can't stop us because we took him with us when we destroyed us," the man wearing black smirked, his voice sinister and his eyes insidious, "Isn't that right, Cena?"

"If I was able to get rid of you once, I'm sure I can do it again," Cena growled, not intimidated by the man at all. "As soon as I get my strength back, Taker, you and Kane are done for!"

The masked man laughed, his arms crossing over his broad chest. "You haven't yet realized, have you?" he looked down to Trish, who tried to hide behind Cena. "Your little boyfriend isn't who you think he is."

Trish's lower lip trembled but she glared up at the man bravely, "Jeff is not my boyfriend and you know nothing about him!"

Taker and Kane shared an amused glance before Taker spoke up, "Trust me, little girl, we know him way better than you ever will."

There was a soft creaking sound as someone came up the stairs. All eyes turned towards the door and they watched as it slowly opened to reveal another intimidating man, whose face was covered in some kind of make-up…or paint. He had black hair slicked back against his neck and a twisted gas glow smile painted onto his lips.

Taker and Kane stiffened, and Cena all but screamed, all three of them staring at the man angrily.

"I know him best," the man rasped, chuckling as the door closed behind him.

_{P.D}_

Jeff glared at his desk.

He hated this school. He hated these people. It was only his first class and already people were giving him odd looks and whispering was going on around him. They were pointing at him. Making up rumors about him. Judging him.

"I hear he left his old school because the kids were calling him a murderer." Stupid bitch number one whispered to stupid bitch number two.

"No way! Him? He's so cute though…who did he kill?" Stupid bitch number two asked.

"From what I heard, he killed his girlfriend in the backseat of his dad's truck."

"Holy shit! How did he kill her?"

"Well, he suffocated her after he raped-"

Jeff stood, his face a mask of fury and his fists clenched tightly. He made his way over to the girls, who had screamed in terror and had turned white. He grabbed Stupid bitch number one and pulled her in by her sweater collar, "Who the FUCK told you that?"

Stupid bitch whimpered, her eyes watering. She opened and closed her mouth, looking at him pleadingly.

"Let the girl go, Hardy. You're scaring her."

His blood running cold, Jeff turned, locking eyes with a fellow blonde.

His ice blue eyes were narrowed, arms crossed over his leather jacket. He was frowning, but he wasn't angry. He was sad.

Sneering, Jeff took his hands off the girl, making sure not to hurt her. He did give her a cold glare though, and he walked out of the classroom, leaving behind a traumatized class and a confused teacher, who had just made her way back from the bathroom.

"Mr. Hardy? Where are you going?" the teacher asked, but received no answer.

Jeff stalked off the school grounds, his hands buried in his hoodie pockets. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, knowing the other teen was following him. They made it to an alley, and Jeff sat down, his knees up against his chest.

"I transferred," was the simple reply. "Wanted to make sure you were okay." He leaned against the wall next to Jeff, his foot propped up behind him.

Jeff sniffed in reply. "…I'm sorry, Chris."

Chris Irvine sighed, shaking his head. "Jeff, you didn't kill her."

"But I let her die," Jeff snapped, eyes closing. "…and the rumors." He turned around, meeting the other boy's eyes. "Chris, I loved Trish but I…we never…"

Smiling pathetically, Chris nodded, "Trish was my girlfriend, Jeff. I trusted her. I trust you. I know you didn't feel for her romantically. I knew what I was getting myself into way before I asked her out." He sat down, their knees almost touching. "When I first saw her…it was like that love at first sight thing. She was so beautiful. So happy. But then I saw her with you."

Jeff glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and relaxed as Chris smiled at him.

"Jeff, you were Trish's world. I knew she loved me, in her own way. She was definitely in love with me, I know that much. But she loved you so passionately that it scared me sometimes. But how could I get jealous when I know that you both were just so dependent on each other? You knew her way before I did. You were first and I was completely okay with that. It made me happy to see the both of you happy."

Jeff sighed, "You're one of a kind, Chris." He got a wink and a toothy smile in response.

"I'm the king of the world, baby," Chris joked lightly.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time before Jeff decided to break it.

"I didn't mean to let her die."

Chris sighed heavily, "What could you have done, Jeff? Your car flipped over and you couldn't reach her. She doesn't think you're to blame. No one that knows you does."

Jeff closed his eyes, remembering.

-_9 Months Ago; October 31__st__-_

"_That movie sucked," Jeff complained, staring at the road straight ahead, while brushing his red-dyed hair away from his face, "I mean, how the hell do sharks get in a lake?"_

_Trish laughed, switching stations on the radio, "You fell asleep for that part. Some guy put them there to raise them as pets."_

"_You're shitting me." Jeff rolled his eyes. "The horror movie genre is just going to shit these days."_

_Trish snickered and tilted her head as the sound of Pearl Jam sounded up the inside of the car. "Your cell phone is ringing."_

"_It's a text," Jeff replied, keeping his eyes on the road as he patted his jeans pockets. "Fuck, I can't get to it. Do you mind, darlin?"_

"_Course not, love," Trish unbuckled herself from her seat-belt and moved closer to him as she slipped her hand into Jeff's pocket, grasping the phone and holding it out to him after reading the name of the sender of the text, "it's your brother."_

_Jeff opened up the text by pressing on a button and looked down at the message. _

_**Hey, when are you coming home? I have a date tonight and I need the car.**_

"_He just wants to know when we're coming home." Jeff told his friend. _

"_Oh, alright. Tell him we'll stop by an ice cream shop and ask him if he wants anything."_

"_Gotcha." Jeff left one hand on the wheel and he typed quickly with his free hand, glancing up from the phone every few seconds to look at the road. _

_It happened too fast. _

"_Jeff!" Trish screamed. _

_Jeff looked up just in time to see another truck coming straight towards them. Cursing loudly, Jeff grabbed the wheel with both hands and tried to swerve the car into a safe area. It was not to be. His dad's truck swerved too fast and flipped over. _

_All he could see were colors. Yellow, red, black. _

_When he opened his eyes again, he was seat-belted onto his seat, suspended upside down. A trickle of blood left his lips and some was sliding down his temple from a cut on his head. Groaning in pain, Jeff turned his head to look at Trish and cried out. _

_Her head was lying at an awkward angle, her eyes wide with fear. She hadn't had her seat-belt on…she took it off to reach his phone. Her blonde hair was soaked with her blood and she was coughing up even more of the sticky red liquid. She wasn't suspended upside down like he was. She was on her back, on the roof of the car, glass lying around her body. _

"_Trish!" Jeff struggled with his seat-belt but his hand was refusing to co-operate with him. He struggled, hissing in pain as shards of glass sunk into his body but he didn't care. Trish. He had to help Trish. _

"_Sir! We need you to stay calm! You don't know if you're seriously injured!" a policeman told him firmly, stepping aside as the firemen used the jaws of life to crack open his door and pull him out of the wrecked car. _

"_No, no! Trish! I'm alright, damn it! Help **HER**!"_

"_Sir, we're taking you to the hospital."_

"_No, no! **TRISH!**"_

_Back at their home, Matt Hardy blinked as Jeff's response came in the form of a strange text. _

_**We'll be there as soon as we pick up some ice cream. Do you want**_

"_Do I want?" Matt murmured to himself. "Do I want what?"_

_And then, his cell phone rang. It was from Jeff but it wasn't Jeff who talked to him on the phone._

"_Are you related to Jeff Hardy?" the strange man asked and Matt had to sit down._

_This wasn't good._

Jeff snapped out of his memory as Chris stood up, sighing. He watched as the man pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered. "…You smoke? Trish hates it when people smoke."

"I took it up recently for my health," Chris replied sarcastically. At Jeff's bemused look, he sighed, "Look, it's nothing too bad. It's not pot. Or crack. Just fags."

Jeff knew what they were. He used to be an avid smoker before he met Trish. Back when smoking at 12 was considered "cool".

He took one, shaking his head as Chris held out a hand to help him up. "I'm not going back to school." He did take the lighter that was handed to him though.

"Suit yourself, man," Chris shoved his hands into his leather pants pockets. Amazing that he could do that when they were so tight. "I'll come see you soon. Maybe after the punishment Matt gives you for cutting the first day of school." He pocketed the lighter once Jeff returned it.

Jeff snorted and watched him walk off.

Before he left completely, Chris stopped and looked back at Jeff. "That blonde Matt was with when he dropped you off…was that his partner?"

Jeff smiled grimly around his cig, "Adam reminds you of Trish, doesn't he?"

A hallow look crossed Chris's face. "Yeah." And he was gone.

_[P.D]_

Jeff didn't blink.

Matt groaned, running his hands through his hair and tugging in what looked like a painful manner. "Jeffrey! Today was your first day of school and you _walked out_? Jeff, don't you realize how serious this is?"

Jeff didn't reply. He stared at his brother calmly, waiting for his turn to speak while he sipped at his herbal tea.

Matt growled when he noticed how calm Jeff was and he opened his mouth to scream some more when the blonde sitting at his side spoke up.

"Let's hear what Jeff has to say, baby," Adam murmured gently, stroking Matt's back comfortingly.

Matt pinned his brother with a glare but obediently waited for Jeff to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff whispered, "Rumors."

Two sets of eyes blinked repeatedly at him.

"Rumors?" Adam echoed.

"Rumors." Jeff confirmed. "Around the school, the students are saying that I suffocated Trish in the backseat of daddy's truck," he paused as Adam gasped, "and that I raped her before I did that."

The uncomfortable silence that followed was only broken by Jeff's casual sipping. Finally, after nearly five minutes of Matt and Adam sharing pained glanced, Adam decided to talk.

"Jeff, you can't let them get to you. You know you didn't do that. We know you didn't do that. No one else matters."

"Easy for you to say," Jeff grunted, staring at Adam over the rim of his cup, "You don't have thousands of kids whispering and pointing and running away scared at the sight of you."

Matt sighed, "I'll excuse what you did, Jeff. But no more cutting school, alright?"

Jeff nodded once and stood, leaving the empty cup behind. "I'll be in my room," he muttered, "if you come in and I'm reading, get out."

He shuffled up the stairs, running his hands through his hair. He'd left it blonde ever since Trish left him. Maybe he should color it again. Maybe he should do baby blue. That was her favorite color, after all.

As he moved to open his door, he paused. Pressing his ear up against the old wood, his eyes widened.

Voices. Whispering. People were whispering and arguing in his room.

Grabbing the door-knob quietly, Jeff quickly turned it and shove open his door. What he saw inside made his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

_[P.D]_

_Oooh, cliff-hanger. :D_

_Haha. This is fun. I'm falling into the thriller stories at a quicker pace. Awe yeah, ghosts/demons yeah. _

_Anyway, a little announcement: For a couple of months now, I've had Sony Vegas Pro 10. It's a video editing software that I use to make epic vids. Now, I'm working on trailers for my fics. The one I'm working on now is the trailer for **Screamworks** but I'll be doing **The Burning**, **Rapture**, and this one; **Passion Deranged**. _

_You can go to my profile and find my youtube acct link there. I also have a tumblr, where I usually post edited pics of Jeff by me and I also reblog a LOT of Jeff Hardy, Ville Valo and Tom Felton stuff. My tumblr is neroanne(dot)tumblr(dot)com take out the parenthesis and add periods. Yeah._

_Anyway, yeah. Screamworks chapter 14 will be up in two days. Yeah, no more monthly waiting. I'm back on track. _

_Love on!_


	3. Love's Mysteries

_Title: Passion Deranged_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: After a car accident takes away Jeff Hardy's best friend, he is determined to bring her back. Using witchcraft, he attempts to resurrect his dead friend and ends up conjuring demons into the house he shares with his older brother and his brother-in-law. Slash._

_{P.D}_

**Chapter 3. Love's Mysteries**

Nothing.

Jeff looked around slowly, finding no explanation for the voices he'd been hearing inside his room only seconds ago. No sign of life…or death.

Frowning, Jeff closed the door behind him and made his way over to his bed. He lay down; inhaling Trish's rapidly fading scent before he turned on his back, staring at his ceiling.

Why hadn't it worked?

"Maybe I made a mistake with the incantation," Jeff muttered, narrowing his eyes. "If they'd make the damn words in English, I'm sure I'd have no trouble reciting them. Damn witch-magic." He got down on his knees and began to rub away the pentagram, pleased when the chalk erased from the wood easily with just a bit of water used.

He stayed in his room for a few hours, reading and re-reading the instructions in the book over and over again. Glancing down at the clock on his nightstand, he noted that it was nearly nine in the evening and that he hadn't yet showered.

Getting up, Jeff stretched, arching up on his toes before he lazily sagged his shoulders and grabbed a towel, heading to the bathroom. As soon as he stepped under the hot spray of water, he felt the tension leave his body and he sighed, rivulets of water sliding down his parted lips.

He was in the process of washing the lavender-lemon scented conditioner that Matt had gotten for him from his hair when he was distracted by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Jeff?" Adam's voice came from behind the curtain and the teen jumped, pressing his back against the tile and keeping his eyes glued on the silhouette of the Canadian through the curtain.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I'm sorry to bother you right now," Adam laughed a bit, "but you have company, I just wanted you to know that I sent them to your room."

'_Company?_' Jeff frowned, pulling back the shower curtain a bit to look at Adam. "I don't know anybody from here, how could I have company?"

"Well, I don't know but they were adamant that they should see you tonight. I tried telling them to come back tomorrow afternoon after you finished school, but-oh," Adam flushed as Jeff pulled back the curtain completely, exposing himself briefly before his pale hands grabbed his towel, wrapping it loosely around his mid-section.

Jeff ignored the blush on the man's cheeks and turned to the sink, grabbing his hair brush and running it over his wet hair quickly. "Never mind, I'll go see who it is now." He walked past Adam and made his way to his room.

He stepped through the opened door of his room and stopped, narrowing his eyes at the three males in his room. Keeping his eyes on locked on cobalt blue orbs, he waved his hand dismissively at the other two boys. "Leave. Now."

"I told you he wouldn't be happy to see us." The brown-haired male smacked the blonde standing next to him on the arm. "We should have just let Randy come in by himself."

The blonde sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, alright. Let's go, Cody. Randy, I'm giving you ten minutes, man. My dad will freak out if he wakes up and sees the limo missing."

A nod from the tallest male was his answer, and satisfied, Ted left the room along with Cody.

Jeff bit his bottom lip and turned away from Randy, looking through his clothes to pick out a pair of sleeping bottoms. "Why now?" he asked softly.

He could feel the cold blue eyes cutting into his back when the answer came. "I…I wanted to apologize."

Jeff almost choked on his laughter. "You? Apologize?" he frowned and turned back around, the sleeping bottoms in his hand. "Be still my beating heart."

Randy watched him carefully before taking a step closer. "I never meant what I said to you that night…or what happened the day after."

Jeff shrugged, letting the towel slip off his waist. He had nothing to hide. Not from Randy. He pulled up the sleeping pants, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his attention back to the taller man. "I know you didn't. You say those words to anyone you want to bend over and fu-"

In two quick strides, Randy had Jeff held tightly in his powerful arms. He tightened the muscled limbs around the blonde as the struggle began. One of Randy's hands slid into Jeff's hair and with a tight but not too painful tug, Jeff stopped moving, face tilted up so they could stare into each other's eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Randy breathed, his lips inches away from Jeff's frowning mouth. "I meant _those_ words. And you know it."

"Do I?" Jeff challenged, eyebrows furrowed. "The very next day, you had your arms wrapped around Candice."

"Because you had your arms wrapped around Trish," Randy spat, eyes darkening. He sighed, resting his forehead against Jeff's. "I meant what I said after," he whispered. "The crap I said about her. I didn't mean it. I was just jealous and that stupid fight, it shouldn't have happened."

Jeff shoved the bigger man away, glaring. "You're only saying this to me now because she's dead, aren't you? If Trish were right here, right now, you'd have never come back. You know it, and I know it. Please, leave. I thought I made myself clear the first time when I said I never wanted to see you again."

Randy clenched his fists. "Alright, fine. I'll leave." He made his way to the door, brushing against Jeff, who stepped away. "But for whatever the hell it's worth…I really am sorry about Trish."

And he was gone.

Jeff stared blankly at his floor, shaking. He moved up a hand up to his hair, touching the silky wet strands.

"Ex-boyfriend?"

Jeff turned his head to see Adam leaning against his door-frame, staring at him with knowing eyes. Sighing, Jeff crawled onto his bed and rested on his stomach, his arms pillowed underneath his head. "No, nothing like that."

"May I come in?" Adam waited for Jeff to shrug before he walked in, sitting down on the bed besides Jeff, reaching his hand out to stroke the pale skin on the teen's lower back. "He was…your first?"

"Yeah. First taste of cock I ever got." Jeff muttered, smirking as he felt Adam stiffen besides him. "Oh, come on. That can't bother you. You live on cock, don't you?"

"You don't have to be so crude," Adam huffed, cheeks red. "But yes." He was quiet for a minute. "How old were you?"

Jeff hesitated. Matt didn't even know about Randy…

"I won't tell your brother if you don't want me to." Adam promised.

"Nah, you can tell him. I'm sure he's been wondering if I was bent since I was 13 anyway." Jeff closed his eyes, thinking back to when he was with Randy. "I was sixteen when I got involved with him. He didn't like Trish so I never took it further even though he wanted to."

"_Did it hurt?"_

"_Like having a bottle shoved up your ass," Jeff muttered, playing with Trish's wrist, staring at the tanned skin thoughtfully. "You should get a tattoo here."_

"_Tattoos are trashy," Trish replied calmly. "Well? Do you think he's the one?"_

_Jeff narrowed his eyes. After the amazing fuck the night before, Randy had pressed a very possessive kiss against his mouth and when he'd ask if he needed a ride to school, Jeff had replied with a very honest: "I'm sorry, but I usually pick Trish up."_

_Randy had gone off; calling Trish useless, and just a stupid blonde with tits and hips. Jeff had promptly kicked him out at that time. _

_Jeff looked up from the table as a couple entered the cafeteria and catcalls erupted from the small area. He stiffened when he noticed Randy, his tattooed arms wrapped around the petite waist of Candice Michelle, a freshman whose pussy had seen more action than a football field. _

"_No." Jeff answered shortly, "He's not even close to being the one."_

_The lunch period went on without much incident. As soon as the bell tolled, though, things got bad. _

_Jeff stood, wrapping his arm around Trish's shoulders as they walked out of the cafeteria and towards their next class. Barely two minutes went by and he found himself face to face with Randy. _

_The taller boy's cobalt hues flashed and they lingered on Jeff for a while before lowering down to the tiny female at his side and glaring angrily. "A word, Jeff?"_

_Jeff sneered, "Asshole. There you go, that's your word." He took a hold of Trish's elbow, being gentle, and tried to pull her along. _

_Randy didn't let up. He grabbed the top of Jeff's jeans, using them as a handle to pull him in until their chests bumped. "Don't you fucking dare," Randy's eyes narrowed, "you know how I feel about you."_

"_And you know how I feel about her," Jeff hissed in reply, struggling to get away from the bigger male. _

"_Randyyy," Candice whined, pawing at Orton's muscled arm, "You promised to walk me to class." Her brown eyes moved towards Trish and she smiled nastily, "Hey, Trishy, how's daddy doing?"_

_Trish inhaled through clenched teeth, staring stonily at the brown-haired girl. "My father is none of your concern, Candice."_

_Candice giggled, "Shouldn't be your concern either…seeing as he's dead."_

_Jeff had been too busy trying to ignore Randy's quiet whispers and gentle touches when it happened, but he sure as hell did hear the loud **thump** as Candice landed on the floor after Trish tackled her. _

"_Hey!" Randy made a grab at Trish's hair in an attempt to pull her off of a shrieking Candice but found himself being shoved back by Jeff instead. Eyes flashing dangerously, Randy straightened himself up and locked eyes with the blonde. "So, this is how it's going to be?"_

_Jeff clenched his fists at his sides, "Looks like it," he answered coldly. And the brawl began. _

_It only took several minutes for school officials to rip them away from each other, but at the end, Jeff had a black eye and a bruised temple and Randy's lower lip was swollen and his left cheek was swelling rapidly. _

_In the arms of the guard, Jeff looked around for Trish and when he spotted her, he couldn't help but grin. _

_Besides having her hair fucked up and her cheeks red from several slaps, she was fine. A quick look at Candice's directed had him laughing loudly. _

_The girl was demolished. Her face was bruised and swollen and her nose had several droplets of blood pouring from it. She was sobbing loudly, trying to cuddle up to Randy, who was spitting curses and snarls in their direction. _

_Later, in the principal's office, Jeff and Trish were seated together on the couch, waiting for their turn at punishment. _

_Trish sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Jeff."_

_Jeff tilted his head at her, "What? Why? You fought fucking amazingly."_

"_No, it's just…" she licked her lips, "I know you felt something for Randy and he seemed to really like you…I'm just sorry that he didn't like **me**."_

_Jeff snorted. "You're important to me. If I'm ever going to be in a serious relationship, the guy has to know that you come first. Always do."_

_Beaming, Trish rested her head against Jeff's shoulder. "Likewise, love."_

Adam hummed, tapping his finger against his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" Jeff asked, eyeing the Canadian suspiciously.

"Forgive me for asking, Jeff…but are you sure that you weren't in love with Trish?" Adam winced when emerald eyes glared up at him. "It's just…well, when I was younger; I had a real close best friend, too. His name was Jay and he we did everything together. People used to think we were brothers but when Matt came along, I put your brother as my number one. Jay and I are still close but we…we're not…"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I wasn't in love with Trish. She was the first person to give a fuck about me besides my family. Know what she did to me the first time she met me? I was leaning against my dirt bike, smoking a fag after doing some pretty sweet jumps and she comes right up to me, plucks the fag from my mouth and stomps on it. Any other girl would have asked kindly for me to not smoke. Trish pretty much forced me. She was different and that attracted me to her. But that doesn't mean I was in love with her."

Adam smiled, "Alright." He stood, stretching, "Make sure you get to bed soon, you've got class tomorrow."

"Rapture," Jeff muttered dryly as Adam left his room. Cuddling up to his pillow, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes.

Once he was asleep, Trish slowly stepped out from behind the vanity mirror and stared down at her best friend with a small smile of her face.

John appeared besides her, frowning but otherwise relaxed. "You'll have to show yourself to him eventually. Now that he's let _them_ out, he's going to need help."

"I know." Trish sat on Jeff's bed, making no indentation on the mattress whatsoever. "I just want to watch him for tonight."

John shrugged, settling against the wall.

Together, they watched as Jeff inhaled and exhaled as he slept.

_{P.D}_

_So, yeah. _

_I should have Screamworks, The Burning or Rapture updated sometime this weekend. _

_Thanks for all the reviews! Cherish each one of them. _

_And I was asked by one of you (I'm sorry, I tried to find your question but my emails were purged) why I never respond to my reviews or questions during each chapter. Well, I just don't like taking up space but if you do have questions about my fics, the videos, or just me in general, don't hesitate to ask. I plan on making small video segments in which I answer the lot of you if you want. *smile*_

_Love on!_


	4. All Our Times Have Come

_Title: Passion Deranged_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: After a car accident takes away Jeff Hardy's best friend, he is determined to bring her back. Using witchcraft, he attempts to resurrect his dead friend and ends up conjuring demons into the house he shares with his older brother and his brother-in-law. Slash._

_{P.D}_

**Chapter 4. All Our Times Have Come**

_-School-_

Jeff ignored Chris, staring down at his English textbook intently.

The blonde next to him pouted, "Come on, Jeff! You know you're excited about having a class with someone you know."

"I'm trying to learn, Chris." Jeff answered calmly, eyes reading over the words in the book quickly.

"Why?" Chris moaned in boredom, "I told you that when I become a rock star that I'd take care of you."

Jeff snickered, glancing over at Chris, "You are an idiot." But he closed his book anyway, knowing that he didn't care about grades or even graduating.

Chris grinned widely in triumph before leaning over to talk to his friend. "I'm going to the old neighborhood for a few hours after school. Got a call from Alice, she says the girls aren't doing very well."

Jeff exhaled slowly, "They're getting bullied, aren't they?"

"Like nerds from a TV show, man," Chris frowned, "Want to come?"

"How are we getting there?"

"Bikes."

"Chris, the last time you rode on one of my motorbikes, you _killed_ it." Jeff rolled his eyes at the pout on the man's face, "Fine, whatever."

"Hardy, Irvine!" the teacher barked, "Quiet!"

The entire class was looking at them, some of them staring at Jeff with blatant fear in their eyes as they wondered what he would do to the teacher.

"Sorry," Jeff mumbled, turning away from Chris.

The whispers began from all over.

"Do you think he's going to try and kill Mr. Ross?"

"I bet he'll blow the school up soon."

"Call me crazy…but I would let that boy rape me _any day_."

Chris physically grimaced at the last one, eyed wide in disgusted shock. "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

Jeff snorted, letting the rumors circulate and not giving a damn about how far they'd go. "I don't care anymore. You know what really happened, that's all that matters at this point."

Chris smiled slightly, turning his head to look out the window. "So, you want to just wait until after school?"

"Yeah," Jeff murmured, "If I ditch again, Matt will have a baby."

-_Several hours later-_

"Chris?" Matt smiled, staring at the young blonde in surprise, "I didn't know you moved here."

Chris grinned easily, wrapping an arm around Jeff's shoulders, "I couldn't leave my baby alone, Matt." He cackled as Jeff shoved him off, his emerald eyes narrowed. The self-proclaimed king of the world turned his attention to the blonde at Matt's side and he inhaled quickly, smiling nervously, "I'm Chris Irvine; Jeff's only, and very sexy, friend."

Adam grinned, "It's nice to meet you, Chris. I'm glad that Jeff has you here, things have been difficult for him." He turned soft hazel eyes to Jeff, who Chris was stunned to see, had a small blush on his cheeks at Adam's words.

"Chris was actually Trish's first and only boyfriend," Matt laughed, "Jeff wouldn't let her date anyone else."

"No one else was good enough," Jeff replied fiercely. "Chris proved to me that he could treat her right so I stepped aside and let him."

"Not exactly," Chris smirked, "You were always with us. Even when I didn't know, you were there! Like a damn ghost."

Jeff snorted in reply, arms crossing over his chest as he leaned against the wall. "I have a favor to ask, Matt."

The older brother's eyes narrowed, "I don't know, Jeff…after what you did yesterday, I'm not sure if you should be given any favors."

Jeff rolled his eyes but before he could speak, Adam did it for him.

"Matt," Adam said gently, "you don't even know what Jeff is going to ask, let's just hear him out."

Matt sighed but accepted.

"Alice called Chris to tell him that the girls are being bullied in their school because of what happened to Trish," Jeff paused, waiting for Matt's nod to continue, "And she wants me and Chris to go visit and talk to them a bit."

"You want to go back to the old neighborhood." Matt frowned. "Jeff, I don't think that's a good idea."

Jeff glared, "If you're worried about people attacking me, don't be. I'll have Chris with me and if anything goes wrong, we'll come straight back." Seeing the doubt in his older brother's eyes, Jeff sighed, "Matt, please…Melissa and Christie really need us."

Matt sighed, turning to his husband. "What do you think, Addams?"

Adam hesitated, looking towards Jeff and Chris. They looked back at him, eyes hopeful and sad. Adam grinned, winking at the boys, "Call if you end up in jail."

Chris hooted, wrapping his arm around a stunned Jeff's neck, "All right! Jeff, man, your bro-law is awesome!"

"Yeah," Jeff grunted, shoving Chris off. He smiled up at Adam, who smiled back beautifully. "I knew that already."

Matt looked down at his wrist, checking his watch. "Okay, it's about to be three. I want you boys back here by nine, got it?"

With a quick nod, both boys ran out of the manor and towards the garage where Jeff kept his bikes.

"I want that one!" Chris exclaimed, circling a dark blue motorbike and staring at it greedily. He clambered on top of it before Jeff could say anything and gripped the steering wheel, grinning.

Jeff rolled his eyes before hopping up on his usual choice, a dark red bike with black décor. "All right, it'll take us about an hour to get there. We'll stay there till seven thirty and then head out. We should be home by eight thirty."

"Got it," Chris nodded, gripping tight onto the bikes handles.

Adam and Matt watched from the kitchen window as the teens left, the sound of tires screeching over dirt was loud in the still air. Soon, the bikes and the riders were out of sight.

"I really hope Jeff will be okay," Matt spoke softly, eyes now staring at the clouds in the sky. "The people in our old town are just convinced that Jeff murdered Trish."

"That's so sad," Adam shook his head, blonde locks grazing his chin, "It's nice that Chris transferred here so that Jeff wouldn't be on his own."

"Chris is a really dependable guy. He's a really good kid. His parents and our dad get along really well, and his entire family is probably the only family in that neighborhood besides Trish's that believes that Jeff didn't murder her."

"I don't understand that." Adam turned away from the window, sitting up on the counter. "How could they think that Jeff killed her? It was a car crash…wasn't it on the news or the paper?"

Matt shook his head, "All it takes is a rumor. The kids in school began to talk about Jeff and they told their parents about it and it struck up fear."

They both looked towards the stairs when they heard a very soft _thump._

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked, eyes narrowing when his husband nodded quickly.

"Sounded like something hitting the floor." Adam hopped off the counter and both men made their way to the stairs where they saw a compact mirror on the ground. Adam picked it up, showing it to Matt who blinked.

"It belonged to Trish," the darker man supplied, "Trish's mom gave Jeff a bunch of her stuff. Wonder why it's down here though…"

Adam laughed softly, handing him the compact, "Maybe Trish is trying to tell us that she'll be watching and taking care of him."

Matt smiled, running his fingers over the little mirror and staring at his reflection. "Yeah. She always will."

_**{P.D}**_

Alice tilted her head, her brown eyes wide as she opened her door. Her face broke out into a wide smile and she happily wrapped her arms around the teens standing at her doorstep. "Oh, boys! It's so good to see you!"

Jeff and Chris hugged back, both of them wearing identical warm smiles on their faces as they embraced a woman who they considered a mom themselves.

Alice pulled away to take Jeff's face in her hands, eyeing every bit of his facial features. She then stepped back a bit to look at his entire body and she sighed softly, a frown marring her pretty face. "Jeff, sweetie…have you been taking care of yourself?"

Jeff bit his lip and shrugged, "As much as I can, honestly."

Smiling sadly, Alice stepped aside, letting the two boys into the house. "I've just baked a batch of cookies! I'll just get the girls and we can all sit down and snack."

Jeff and Chris sat down in the familiar kitchen stools and watched as Alice went into the next room. Both boys took in their surroundings, glad to see that nothing had changed.

"It feels great being here again," Chris murmured, and Jeff found himself nodding in reply.

"There are lots of memories here," Jeff glanced up at the stool across from him, feeling a pang in his heart as he remembered when Trish would sit in that stool, tossing popcorn into his face and laughing her head off with Chris as they watched him get irritated.

"Jeffy!"

"Chrissy!"

Jeff stood first, opening his arms for Melissa and holding onto her tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chris holding onto Christie, who sobbed into his shoulder. Jeff inhaled deeply as he felt Melissa's own tears begin to coat his shirt and he rubbed her back soothingly. "C'mon now, darling," he whispered into her hair, "it's okay, it's okay."

After a few minutes, Christie was rubbing her face, trying to be brave but Melissa refused to let go of Jeff.

"He keeps saying that Trish deserved what happened to her," Christie whispered, shuddering all over. "I hate him so much."

Chris's eyes darkened, "Who says this, Christie?"

"Nathan," she whined, rubbing her eyes. "Nathan Orton."

Jeff flinched, hands tightening into fists. Randy Orton's younger brother was a punk. A little shit who needed to get his ass handed to him.

"Don't you worry about it, Christie," Jeff murmured, rubbing his hands up and down a shaking Melissa's back, "He's an idiot and you girls know you can take him."

Alice chuckled, "While I don't encourage violence, I know that all those years of karate will definitely set that boy straight."

Jeff and Chris glanced at each other, grin on their faces.

"_Shit, Jeff!" Chris whined, blocking another kick. "Can we take a break?"_

_Jeff chuckled, easing off of his friend. "All right, all right." _

_Chris slumped onto the floor next to his girlfriend, groaning in relief as she handed him a water bottle. He swallowed down half the bottle before tipping it over his head, letting the liquid rain down his head. _

_Trish stood, grinning at Jeff, "Is it my turn?"_

_Jeff laughed, "Yeah, if you want it to be." He readied himself for what Trish would bring, knowing that the girl could really land a hit on him if she wanted to. _

"_Can we try!"_

_Chris smiled brightly, patting the empty spot next to him. "Of course you can dollies," he told Trish's younger sisters. "Now, watch how Trish own Jeff."_

_Jeff was about to snort indignantly but yelped instead as Trish swept his feet from under him and he fell onto his back with a slight thud. He huffed as she delicately planted her foot on his chest, beaming down at him. "Your idiot boyfriend distracted me."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah," Trish winked, smiling playfully at her giggling sisters, "Sore loser!"_

As Jeff and Chris talked to the girls, there was a knock on the door.

Alice frowned, "Well, who could that be?" she went off to answer it.

Jeff stared after her, feeling a weird tingle at the base of his spine. He stood up, gripping Chris's elbow. "Melissa, Christie, go into the living room."

The girls looked up at him in confusion.

"But, Jeff-"

They all jumped as a loud popping noise echoed throughout the house.

"Now!" Jeff yelled, and the girls shrieked and bolted out of the kitchen. Jeff and Chris raced towards the door, just in time to catch Alice, who had stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Shit, man!" someone yelled from outside, "I thought you said that no men were living in the house!"

"There wasn't!" another voice yelled before the sound of scattering feet ran down the pavement leading down the road.

"Assholes," Jeff hissed, kneeling down to look into Alice's eyes. He breathed in in relief as he noted that she wasn't hurt. "Was it a gun?"

Alice was pale but she nodded, "Yes, but I don't think it had real bullets. Maybe just some pellets."

"Still could have really injured you," Chris muttered, glaring at the ground. "Damn it, man! What is happening to this world?"

Alice sighed, "Ever since John passed away, little trouble-makers always try to rob this place. I've really been considering leaving here and going back to Canada."

"Might be best." Jeff agreed. "The girls could have a fresh start…and you'd be safe."

"I just need some time to get everything organized."

"Leave it to us," Chris said. "We'll take care of things. You just make sure the girls are well taken care of."

Even though they really didn't want to leave later that night, Jeff and Chris knew they had to.

"It's all right," Alice said, smiling softly at them, her hands on the girls' shoulders. "I've called my brother and he agreed to come and stay with us for a few days."

Jeff stroked Melissa's cheek, smiling down at her. "I'll come back soon, love."

Chris rolled his eyes, "_We'll_ come back soon."

Just as they were about to leave, Melissa reached out and grabbed Jeff's wrist.

"…Say hi to Trishy for me," the girl whispered, staring up at Jeff's eyes.

Jeff's lips parted in surprise even as Chris complained about it wanting to rain and began to drag him back to the bikes.

'_Say hi to…Trish?'_

_**{P.D}**_

_I procrastinate like hell, huh?_

_Sorry about that! Hope you all liked the chapter!  
><em>

_Love on!_


	5. Your Pain is Not Love

_Title: Passion Deranged_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: After a car accident takes away Jeff Hardy's best friend, he is determined to bring her back. Using witchcraft, he attempts to resurrect his dead friend and ends up conjuring demons into the house he shares with his older brother and his brother-in-law. Slash._

_{P.D}_

**Chapter 5. Your Pain is Not Love**

_-Later that Night-_

"So, how was the visit?"

Jeff hesitated, his fingers hovering over a breadstick. He glanced at Chris, but his friend just frowned and picked up his glass of iced tea, sipping quietly. Closing his eyes briefly, Jeff grabbed the breadstick and broke it apart, making sure no crumbs hit the table, and then dipped the bread into the soup.

"Alice wants to move back to Canada with the girls, she doesn't think the neighborhood is safe anymore." Jeff bit into the soup-drenched bread, chewing and swallowing slowly before continuing, "Little punks keep trying to break in."

"That's terrible," Adam frowned, passing the salad bowl over to Matt, who promptly passed it on to Jeff without taking any of the greenery, "Darling, eat some vegetables."

"No." Matt lifted a spoonful of soup to his mouth, "You'd think people would just leave that poor family alone. They've been through so much already. I'll set aside some money to help them get to Canada faster."

Jeff added some broccoli onto his plate and a little bit spinach before handing the bowl over to Chris, who eagerly picked out the cherry tomatoes for himself. "Chris and I are going to do the same." He stabbed his fork into his broccoli and grimaced slightly before bringing it into his mouth.

Matt stared at him carefully before smiling softly.

Trish always did try to get Jeff to eat healthier. She was an extremely fit girl who usually snacked on carrot sticks, crackers and bottled water while Jeff lay next to her eating candy and drinking soda.

After dinner, Matt offered Chris a ride home and Jeff hugged his friend goodbye, watching Chris slide into the older Hardy's car before he turned and walked back into the manor.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Adam asked, leaning on the couch in the living room. He was sprawled over it, his legs crossed at the ankles as he turned a page in the book he was currently reading.

"Thanks…but I have homework to do." Jeff quickly made his way upstairs, his stomach in knots as he remembered what Melissa said to him.

'_Say hi to Trish…say __**hi**__ to __**Trish**__.' _He opened his bedroom door and closed it silently, locking it as soon as it was shut. Jeff walked towards his bed and sat down, exhaling slowly.

Melissa probably just meant that he should say hello to Trish in his dreams. She couldn't possibly think…

Jeff's head snapped up sharply as a near-silent _clink_ came from his closet. He stared at the closet door for a few seconds before he got up and walked quietly towards it. Licking his lips, he placed his hand on the doorknob.

'_Please…'_ He thought before he turned the knob and opened the door with one rough jerk. His hope turned to disgust and anger as he looked up into eyes of the coldest cobalt instead of the warmest chocolate that he'd been expecting.

Randy stared down at Jeff calmly before he shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

"How the hell did you get in here, Randy?"

"Hid in the backyard and then sneaked in while your brother's blonde was in the bathroom."

Jeff sneered and drove his fist into Randy's chest, smirking when the taller boy gasped in pain. "That's for all the shit your fuckwit brother has been saying to my girls." He stomped down on Randy's foot, chuckling as the other boy swallowed a yelp, "and that's for coming back after I made it clear that you're not supposed to."

The smack came before Jeff even realized Randy had moved. His head turned to the left, his cheek stinging in pain before he giggled insanely. "A smack, Randy? Honestly, I expected a lot more coming from _you_."

This was dangerous. A dangerous game they were playing.

"Something like this?" Randy struck, an uppercut connecting harshly with Jeff's chin that sent him reeling backwards, the backs of his knees hitting his bed and leaving him sprawled all over his sheets. His hand rested on top of his mouth, where his teeth had cut into his lips, and tried to stem the slight trickle of blood.

"That'll do it," Jeff breathed, kicking his leg out when Randy barreled down onto him. His foot connected with the taller boy's sternum, causing a loud grunt to echo off the walls before he felt Randy's hands at his knees, ripping them open and Randy forcing himself between them.

"What are you doing?" His voice was so full of fear and surprise that Jeff didn't even recognize it as his own. He struggled as Randy's hand slid up his shirt, pressing against his warm stomach. Jeff shivered, closing his eyes as Randy's cool fingers traced his piercing.

"Stop fighting me," Randy muttered angrily, moving his hand higher, lifting the hem of Jeff's shirt as his fingers reached out to grab Jeff's pink nipple, twisting it harshly. He grinded his hip down onto Jeff's when the blonde arched up, a soft gasp leaving his lips.

"You've been cock-hungry for months now, Jeff. I know you." Randy bent his head, tracing Jeff's mouth with his tongue. "You want me to fuck you the way I fucked you that night. You were just _gagging_ for my dick, baby."

"Don't," Jeff protested weakly, pushing at Randy's shoulders. He cried out, feeling Randy's teeth sink into his neck. What the hell was going on? Randy's teeth felt like fangs piercing into his skin and Jeff screamed when he felt a hot, sticky liquid run down his neck.

"Adam!" Jeff wailed, punching at Randy's back. "Adam, help me!" But the help wouldn't come. He scratched at Randy's shoulders and froze, shivering as his eyes zeroed in on Randy's hair.

No…not Randy's hair.

Jeff shook, grabbing onto the long dark strands. He used it as a reign, pulling hard until he felt the sharp incisors leave his throat and he stared into the pale face of a stranger. Jeff screamed louder, his fists pummeling into the smirking man's face.

"Relax," the man spoke, his voice a dark and teasing tone, "I'll take care of you." His dark green eyes flashed red and that was all Jeff remembered as a heavy hit against his temple knocked him unconscious.

Kane watched from the corner of the room as his brother slowly morphed back into his own form. He grinned evilly, seeing the slim build of that Orton kid disappear until all that was left was Taker's much larger and firmer body.

"Your magic has gotten stronger, Kane." Taker rumbled, pleased. He grabbed Jeff's jaw, using his thumb to smear some droplets of blood from the uppercut he'd given him around his pretty mouth. "He'd look good with more blood running down his mouth."

Kane just chuckled, turning his head to smile sinisterly at Trish, who was being held down by an invisible force, her small body writhing in pain as she tried to reach her friend, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

Cena cursed at them from his position underneath the painted man. "You guys are wrong about the kid," he snarled, "I fucking know that you're wrong!" he swallowed thickly as the man with the painted face peered down at him, grinning insanely.

"You're the one who is wrong." His grin widening beneath the paint, the man shoved his claws into Cena's mouth, laughing loudly as the guardian gagged and choked in protest. He moved his eyes to Taker and glared, "Hurry up, would you? The fucking blonde downstairs won't be under my spell much longer."

Taker hissed in the man's direction before looking back down at Jeff. He turned the boy onto his back and ran his claws lightly over the pale flesh before he pressed harder, carving deeply into the boy's skin.

"You'd better be doing it right," the painted man whispered, his eyes bright as he watched the blood glint off of Taker's claws. "If you fuck it up, I'll kill you myself."

"Let's see you try," Taker sneered, sitting up when he was done. He looked the design over and held up his hand, bloodied claws flexing as he invited his brother to look.

Kane stared down at the ruined mess of Jeff's back and nodded his approval, turning to look at the painted one. "It is done."

The painted lips curled up into a wicked grin.

Cena and Trish caught each other's gaze from the floor and they both felt doom settle into the pit of their stomach's.

The demons were wrong.

They _had _to be wrong.

_**{P.D}**_

Adam blinked his eyes open at the feel of fingers running through his hair. He smiled up at Matt, sitting up and wrapping himself lazily around his husband. "Sorry, love. Didn't mean to fall asleep." Adam's brows furrowed. "I wasn't even tired."

Matt chuckled, "It's alright, darling. Where's Jeff gone to?"

"He said he has some homework to finish up but he should be done by now." Adam stood, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt lifted with the motion, and Matt leaned forewords, pressing his lips against Adam's smooth skin.

"Hey, that tickles," Adam smiled, cupping the back of Matt's neck gently. He laughed as Matt grabbed the back of his thighs, lifting him up. "Going to take me to bed?" he wrapped his long legs around Matt's torso and accepted the kiss being pressed against his mouth.

He took that as a definite _yes_ to his question.

"Oh, god," Adam gripped onto Matt's shoulders, his eyes closed tightly in pleasure as Matt pounded into his body. He could feel the thick head stab at his prostate at every thrust and he keened, his toes curling and his nails digging deep into Matt's skin. "Harder, Matt," he begged, voice trailing off into a moan of disappointment as Matt ripped his cock away.

Matt grunted, grabbing one of Adam's deliciously long legs and standing up, forcing the blonde's leg up against his chest, with his ankle bent onto his shoulder before wrapping one arm around Adam's waist and then moving the other arm around Adam's stomach. He felt Adam's hand grab onto his sensitive and swollen cock and he moaned in pleasure when he was directed back into Adam's stretched and hot hole.

"Oh, fuck yes," Adam moaned, fingers clenching his pillow. He could feel Matt's heavy balls hitting his skin as his thrusts turned more frantic. Panting, he reached down to grab his own cock, sliding his fingers against the leaking tip and fingering the little slit vigorously, "Oh, baby, I'm going to cum," he whimpered. As soon as Matt's fingers touched the quivering skin on his abdomen, Adam felt his balls tighten and he let out a muffled shout as he came hard, his cum spraying into his fingers.

Matt groaned, sinking down onto his knees where he thrust against Adam's tightening hole a few more times before reaching his own peak with a deep grunt, pumping his hips slowly as his cock spurted deep inside of Adam's body. "Damn…"

Adam sighed, content. He brought his fingers up to his lips, sucking off the semen-stained digits with lazy strokes of his tongue. He felt pull out of him and he moaned, the trail of cum left behind slowly sliding down his thighs.

Matt collapsed next to him, his chest heaving and sweaty. He pulled Adam close, kissing his temple a few times. "Hope Jeff didn't hear all that."

Adam laughed, watching Matt turn red at the thought. "Even if he did, I highly doubt he'll bring it up."

Matt grinned, "You're probably right." He glanced at the clock, seeing it was nearly midnight. "No point in bothering him now. He's probably asleep; he's got school in the morning."

And with that, the married couple made themselves comfortable and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**{P.D}**_

Jeff woke up with a jerk that caused him to fall off of his bed. He grunted as forehead banged against the hard-wood floor and sat back on his knees, rubbing the aching spot furiously with his fingers.

'_That was some fucked up nightmare,'_ He shook his head, tiredly running his hand down his face before picking himself up from the floor. He dressed himself for school, pulling on a pair of his old Tripp pants along with a long-sleeved red shirt.

"Sleep well?"

Jeff looked over to his door before turning back to the vanity. "Not really. Nightmare…" He stared at the eyeliner sitting on the tin box where he kept all of Trish's make-up. "And I don't want to talk about it," he added last-second, knowing that Matt would have started a conversation about it.

"Sure," Matt sighed, turning to leave. "Be down in five or else you'll be late."

As soon as he left, Jeff grabbed the eyeliner pencil and leaned closer to the mirror. With shaking fingers, he lined his eyes, blinking back tears at the uncomfortable feeling of a stick running over his face. When he was done, he stared at his reflection, narrowing his now black-lined orbs.

It had a massive effect on him. The black rims made his eyes glow eerily and Jeff felt himself becoming hypnotized by his own stare. Blinking, he turned away from the mirror and then hissed, moving his hand to the small of his back, fingers sliding under his shirt to scratch at the burning skin.

He didn't give the stinging flesh much thought and after a few seconds of rubbing, he grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs, completely unaware of Trish's eyes following him as he left.

Her eyes full of tears, Trish walked to her vanity. She smiled when she noticed how well Jeff was taking care of her stuff. Jeff was a beautiful person. Inside and out.

"I know the real you, Jeff." Trish whispered, smiling. "I know who you are."

-_School_-

"I don't know how you can manage to ignore these assholes." Chris glared at the students staring over at their table, whispering amongst themselves and keeping their eyes glued on Jeff.

Jeff frowned, lifting his head and watching as the students all paled and looked away quickly, not wanting to meet his gaze. He smirked, propping his chin up against his hand. "What else can I do? Kill them?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the joke, kicking Jeff's leg lightly. "I had a weird dream last night," he said softly. "Trish was in it…" Chris licked his lips nervously. "She kept telling me to take care of myself and to take care of you."

Jeff blinked, turning his head to look at his friend. "Was she sad?"

Chris raised a brow, "She was. How did you know that?"

Jeff shrugged his shoulder and he hissed in pain. "The hell?" he rubbed his hand against his back again, scratching angrily at his burning skin. "Fuck, I think I got a rash or something. Adam must have sprayed some crap over my bed sheets."

Chris laughed, "It's not his fault that you stink." He easily backed away from Jeff's half-hearted punch.

"I don't stink, you jerk." Jeff removed his hand and paled when he noticed his nails covered in red. "Great."

Chris hissed in sympathy. "That's not good. You should probably have Adam rub some lotion onto your back later."

"Adam? Why not have Matt do it?" Jeff stared at Chris in confusion.

Chris smirked, "Thought you'd like it more if it were Adam's hands on you."

"Piss off, Irvine," Jeff muttered, poking Chris in the chest. "You know damn well that you're going to be the one rubbing my back anyway."

"Can't wait," Chris leered and they both snickered at the thought.

Jeff spent the rest of the day trying to ignore the pain in his back, unaware of the reason why his skin was so enflamed.

Back in his room, the demons all chuckled amongst themselves while Cena and Trish sat on edge, waiting for Jeff to come home.

And for the proof that the damn devils were wrong.

_**{P.D}**_

_I'm sure some of you know where I'm going with this now. LOL_

_I'm getting so tired of this site. I got two stories deleted already and one of them was Rapture, which wasn't even finished! I might have to move to livejournal if this keeps up. I'm dreading the thought of another of my fics being taken down. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_Love on!_


End file.
